


Christmas Songs

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fun, Siblings, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: T'Challa goes to Shuri's lab to see the upgrades she's been working on, but it doesn't take long before the feel good Christmas songs take over and the sibling start dancing.





	Christmas Songs

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never written a fic with Shuri and T’Challa, so I hope I did okay :3

As T’Challa walked down the halls to his sister lab, he heard the familiar tune of a Christmas song. Shuri had told to come to the lab, having updates she wanted to show him.   
Upon entering the lab T’Challa’s ears were met with Shuri’s playlist of Christmas songs, accompanied by her singing.   
T’Challa couldn’t help but smile when he heard it, he loved hearing his sister sing.  
Smiling the king walked over to where his sister was at a table,  
“You have a lovely voice,” he commented, barley holding back an amused smile when Shuri jumped a little.   
“Brother don’t scare me like that,” She said turning to face him, a small smiling pulling at her lips. T’Challa held his arms open and Shuri accepted his hug, doing their handshake when they pulled away.   
“So, what are these updates you wanted to show me?” T’Challa asked smiling as Shuri grabbed his hand, leading him over to another table while beaming.   
“I’ve upgraded your Kimoyo beads to give you a cloaking mechanism, with an added stealth mode,” Shuri explained, placing the beads in her brothers palm, “you tap this bead twice to activate it, then twice again to deactivate.”   
T’Challa tapped on the bead and was in awe at how it worked, smiling up at Shuri,   
“This is very impressive, but why would I need this?” He asked.   
“In case you freeze,” Shuri smirked.   
“I never freeze,” T’Challa countered, the smile only growing wider.   
“Come on, I have more to show you,” Shuri told him in excitement, putting the beads down and leading him over to his suit. 

As Shuri showed and explained how the upgrades on the suit worked, T’Challa’s ears picked up on the Christmas songs still playing in the background. He smiled as he heard the familiar tune of Merry Christmas Everyone start to play,   
“Snow is falling all around me, children playing, having fun. It’s the season, love and understanding, Merry Christmas everyone,” T’Challa sang, grabbing his sisters hand and pulling her to the middle of the lab as the beat picked up.   
The two of them didn’t really have any real coordination as they started to dance, tripping over one another’s feet. But they didn’t care, they were too busy smiling and having fun.   
T’Challa grabbed Shuri’s hand and tugged her closer, lifting her bridal style and spinning causing her to throw her head and laugh.   
Shuri was set back on her feet and they continued to dance, belting out the songs at the top of their lungs with large grins on their faces. 

That was how their mother found them half an hour later.   
She had been looking for T’Challa since the council had called a meeting, and as king it was his duty to attend. However, T’Challa was still a young man and tended to hide when meetings were called.   
The Queen was just walking to Shuri’s lab to ask if she’d seen any sign of her elusive brother, when she heard the music blasting. Upon entering the lab, the Queen froze.  
There in middle of the lab were her two children dancing, belting out songs at the top of their lungs with huge smiles on their faces. Neither noticed her presence as Shuri grabbed T’Challa’s hands, laughing as they span around a few times.   
Smiling their mother turned and walked out, she wasn’t about to spoil her children’s fun.


End file.
